Olivia Kirkland-Jones (The State of Rhode Island and Providence Plantations)
Olivia Kirkland-Jones is a fan-made Axis Powers Hetalia chararacter made to represent The State of Rhode Island and Providence Plantations, one of America's fifty children. She's one of the original thirteen. Appearence ' '''Olivia is a short, thin girl. Olivia also has a rather big chest, but that is only because she spends so much time drinking coffee milk. She has blonde hair like her father England, she also has his green eye colour too, which looks great with her green eyeshadow and black eyeliner and mascara. That is the only makeup she wears because that's the only makeup she needs to wear. She keeps her long, blonde hair in a high side pony tail, not just because it looks cute but because it also keeps the wind from blowing her hair all over the place when she goes to the beach. She wears a long sleeved classy/business-like bright pink shirt with a bright orange tank-top over it. She also wears a bright orange mini-skirt with white thigh-high socks. She is also wearing a necklace shaped like an anchor around her neck to represent her flag. The anchor is made of Cumberlandite which is an ore only found in Rhode Island. 'Personality' Olivia is very shy around new people. Nobody knows who she is.When she is in a crowded place with people she doesnt know she tends to hide in the corner and keep to herself. Olivia loves Del's lemonade and coffee milk, she wouldnt be the same without them. She loves seafood like clam chowder, clam cakes, and calamari. And she hates when people don't know who or where she is, she also hates when people don't know what coffee milk is and they assume it's a coffee mixed with milk and whenever she tries to tell them what it is they refuse to accept the fact. She doesn't always like to be alone so when she does make a freind she clings to them. Olivia is very calm and laid back. Since her boss does most of the work she doesn't get stressed from sighning paperwork. And Olivia never needs to worry about tornados or earthquakes or things like that, so she is a very calm, safe girl. Olivia is also very nice and helpful, she'll always help a friend in need nomatter what the cost. She is usually so sweet and innocent but she does do some things that isn't very good. Olivia often smokes pot and drinks alcohol, Cranston and Burrillville (towns in Rhode Island) got her into it. But she does make up for that with her amazing qualities. Olivia is so proud of all the things she had done that make her as great as she is today. When Olivia smokes pot or drinks she starts to act like the stereo type Rhode Island girl. So when she's high she's a party animal, who will have her brothers or cousins beat you up if you're mean to her, or she may even do it herself. She just LOVES to party and hangout when she's high. So technically when she's high she is like a better version of a Jersey girl. Oh and Olivia is afraid of the dark and ghost. 'Chibi!Rhode Island' Chibi!Rhode Island is alot like older Rhode Island except she is more outgoing and noticed because she has thirteen siblings instead of fifty. And of course Chibi!Rhode Island doesnt smoke pot or drink alcohol. She is very nice, but she is also very mature and she can't stand when other people act immature. 'Accent' Olivia obviously has the Rhode Island accent. The Rhode Island accent is very similar to the Boston accent but it is not exactly the same. Since she has the Rhode Island accent she tends to leave off her R's, so the word "Car" would become pronounced like "Caa", the word "Park" would be pronounced like "Paak", and the words "Clam chowder" would be pronounced like "Clam Chowdah". Sometimes Olivia doesn't pronounce her L's either. Olivia sometimes does pronounce her H's when they aren't needed, so the words "Cool whip" she would pronounce the H (think Stewie Griffin from Family Guy). She also pronounces the word "Coffee" like "Cawfee". And the word "Bought" would be pronounced like "Bawt". And for some unknown reason she mixes up her words, so "side by side" becomes "side by each" and she says "Throw me across the room my pencil" meaning that she wants you to throw her pencil across the room so she can get it. And if there is a T in a word, she will sometimes take it out, so the word "Britain" would become "Bri-hin". So, in conclusion, the sentence, "Throw my shoes down the stairs to me so i can put them side by side on the floor, and also get me a glass of coffee milk and the car keys, i'll be driving to the store later." becomes, "Thow me down the staihs my shoes so i can put them side by each on the floor, and awso get me a glass of cawfee milk and the caa keys, i'll be dwiving to the staw latah." 'Relationships' '''Alfred F. Jones (America)' Olivia loves America as a father, but since things are going pretty well for her, America doesn't need to worry about her that much. Rose Kirkland? (London) London and Rhode Island don't really know each other but i guess you could say they get along fairly well. London enjoys making fun of Rhode Island's accent, claiming that its "half british, half american". Rhode Island sometimes visits London's house but London never visits her because she doesn't know where it is. Rhode Island always tried to make her remember by saying that Rhode Island is the "coffee smudge under Massachusetts". But actually alot of people don't know where she is, because Rhode Island is the smallest state and it's hard to find on the map no one really knows where it is. Some people think it's the Islands off the coast of New york. The other states Rhode Island knows the other states very well but most of them don't know her. If they went to her house they would most likely accidently go to the islands off the coast of New York. The other original thirteen states and the other New England states know her more than the others. But Massachusetts and Connecticut know her the most. They often go over each others houses to play cards or something. They really like her and she likes them too but she does get annoyed with them, but she always keeps it to herself. The only time she ever WANTS to go over their houses is when she needs to go shopping. 'Rhode Island's Maru Kaitte Chikyuu' Hey, hey daddy, give me coffee milk! hey, hey mommy, hey, hey mommy I can't forget the taste of the Clam Cake i ate before! Draw the U.S. there i am!. Draw the U.S. There i am! Draw the U.S. There i am, the Coffee smudge under Mass. Ahh!~ you can see me, if you look really closely Now lets, go to the beach! Rhode Islaaaannnd~ 'Trivia' *Rhode Island is the smallest state in the USA *Rhode Island is the state with the longest name, the official name is The State of Rhode Island and Providence Plantations *Del's Lemonade was a frozen Lemonade company that started in Rhode Island *Coffee milk is only made in sold in New England and was invented in Rhode Island *The first Mr. Potato head toy was made in Pawtucket, Rhode Island *I gave the name Olivia to Rhode Island because Olivia was the most common female baby name in 2005 in Rhode Island.